


Until We Meet Again

by heartsignal



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Death, M/M, i cried a lil writing this so, implied suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 16:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15975800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsignal/pseuds/heartsignal
Summary: His best friend dies and leaves behind a little something to remember him by.





	Until We Meet Again

It felt like the air was rushing out of his lungs; like something heavy was pressing onto his chest suffocating him. It didn’t feel real. It wasn’t real. It couldn’t be. But it was. 

He felt nothing and yet he felt everything. He felt the emptiness, the loneliness, the hopelessness. He also felt the sadness, the pain. His heart ached.

The days passed but nothing changed. The feelings never left. He didn’t want to leave his bed. Even if he wanted to he couldn’t. His body felt heavy, the slightest movement exhausting him. His eyes burned, dry from the non-stop flow of tears. His stomach grumbled but he wasn’t hungry. The thought of food made him sick. The thought of life without Sunwoo made him sick. 

Today was Sunwoo’s funeral. Once it was over Sunwoo’s parents asked Haknyeon to come over. He couldn’t deny. 

The car ride was silent. There was nothing to be said. Half an hour later they arrived at Sunwoo’s house. He sat on one of the couches in the living room. What was once a bright, happy home now felt dreary. It felt wrong to be there without Sunwoo. They would never run inside, smiling from ear-to-ear and laughing breathlessly as Haknyeon chased after Sunwoo. They would never spend the night, sharing deep secrets and dreams, playing video games and joking around. They would never graduate together. He would never know.

Haknyeon was picking at a piece of lint that clung to his black slacks when Sunwoo’s parents came back. They held a shiny, black box in their hands.

“Sunwoo wanted us to give this to you.” his mother spoke softly. She held out the box and Haknyeon took it from her. Engraved on the top it said _To. Joo Haknyeon. All the things I wish I said._ Haknyeon made no move to open it. Not now. Not yet. His parents were surely curious, he was too. Sunwoo was pretty honest, so the fact that there were secrets Haknyeon didn’t know about scared him. What was so important, so scary, so personal, to him that he couldn’t share it with Haknyeon?

When Haknyeon arrived home he didn’t open it. He sat on the floor in front of the box. He stared out the window as if the sky would tell him the right time. Hours passed and still, the box stayed close.

Haknyeon laid in bed that night. The box still on the floor, calling him. He forced his eyes to close, putting the temptation past him and forcing himself to get some sort of sleep. That he did. It wasn’t much — before he knew it the sun was rising again.

He cracked one eye open, then the other. He groaned at the sun shining brightly through his curtains. Before he could process anything else he remembered the box. It’s time.  


He sat in the same position on the floor. He felt the box, traced his fingers over it before lifting the top. Haknyeon gasped when he saw the contents inside. A stuffed animal, a locket, a toy car and a letter.

Haknyeon opened the letter first.

_Dear Haknyeon,_  
I know the news will hurt you but this is how it had to be. Despite not being there in the physical sense I hope you will always have me in your heart as you have been in mine. Do you remember the story behind each of these items?  


The toy car.

_You had moved to the city from the countryside when you were aged 5. During recess on the first day of class I watched you plop down on the mat and raced with your toy cars, following the trail printed on the mat._

_“Nice car,” I said as I sat next to you, watching him race back and forth. “Can I play too?” you nodded and gave me one of the cars._

_“Take the red one.” you dropped the toy car in the my hand and we raced._

_Recess came to an end and the I stuck my hand out, my tiny fingers wrapped around the car. You shook your head, “You can keep it”. I smiled in return and lightly hit you on the shoulder. “Thanks. I’m Sunwoo.” “Haknyeon.”_

A stuffed animal.

_The carnival was in town and you had been begging me to go with him. I would have gone anyways but I liked to tease you by making you beg for it. You were really cute when you wanted something. We had gone on all the rides and the one thing left was to get a souvenir._

_“I’ll win it for you.” you had said. After three attempts at failing to get the ball in the cup we moved to another station._

_“That game was rigged anyways.” you mumbled._

_“I’m sure it was.” I laughed and ruffled your hair._

_The next station was a shooting game. You were good at these. You shot water at the targets and won on the first try._

_“Close your eyes while I pick the prize!” I said, physically turning you around._

_When you saw what I had picked out you pouted._

_“A pig? Really?” you crossed your arms and glared._

_“It’s cute just like you! Now I’ll always have a mini hak by my side.”_

A locket. Haknyeon stared at it in the confusion. He opened the locket to find a picture of him and Sunwoo.

_A month ago we went to the mall. It was displayed in one of the stores. I remember how much you said you wanted one but you couldn’t afford it. I couldn’t either. I did what I could to get the money for it. These items all signify important things to me. The toy car was the first time we met. The stuffed animal was the day I realized I was in love with you. The locket was gonna be the day I finally asked you to be mine. To be my boyfriend. It hurts me that the day will never come where I get to hold you, kiss you, and tell you how much I love you. It’s kind of selfish and narcissistic of me to think you’d like me too isn’t it? I hope you would. Even if you didn’t, being by your side, being best friends would be good enough for me. You’re the best person I know. I hope you will keep these things and think of me. Until we meet again in our next life._  
I love you,  
Kim Sunwoo.  


Tears dripped onto Haknyeon’s lap as he read the last of the letter. He clutched the items close to him, as close as they could possibly be and he cried.

“I love you too Kim Sunwoo. Until we meet again.”

**Author's Note:**

> 3 updates back-to-back????? oof. i was in my feelings last night when i started this and i'm in my feelings now as i finished it. feel free to leave me comments, what u liked, what u hated, what u want to see on [tumblr](%E2%80%9Dhaknyuclub.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D)


End file.
